1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery system which automatically transports people, delivers freight, and provides other infrastructure related services without human guidance.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the current transportation system has numerous drawbacks such as traffic, injuries and loss of life due to the transportation process, to name a few, one can find in the art automated transportation systems as well as automated vehicles intended to improve the current transportation system.
For example, a traffic/transportation system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,025 issued on Oct. 10, 2000 includes vehicles which are programmed to communicate with each other.
Automated machines described U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,619 issued on Mar. 9, 2004 include numerous sensors, GPS, etc., for operating at different terrains.
However, these prior art designs can not provide uninterrupted transportation since interferences from the outside environment such as a snowfall or tornado, for instance, can stop or slow down the transportation process. In addition, these designs include too much hardware and functionality included in the vehicles which increases cost per vehicle and decreases reliability. These designs are also limited to delivery of freight and transporting the passengers. They are not addressing other infrastructure associated delivery needs such as delivery of electricity, communication, sewer removal, etc.
Consequently, there is a need for an automated infrastructure delivery system which provides uninterrupted transportation of passengers and delivery for the infrastructure year round in any geographical area while overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art devices.